A Burial to a Friend! A Promise to Help the World Made!
Funeral of Kite The next morning, after the fateful battle, the battered and injured citizens attended a brass band-themed funeral for Pallas T. Kite, whom fell in the line of duty, leading the rebellion against the freeloading Ulysses Black. His gravestone was adorned with kites (a type of bird of prey in this case) engraved on it and his saxophone right in front, just below the writing: "Here lies Pallas T. Kite R.I.P." A local reverend stood on the podium, speaking of Kite's life; "Though he wasn't long for this world, he left us with a fire in his heart, and a passion unprecedented in most parts of the world. May his spirit join the greats of our world in the afterlife." he spoke in a calm, yet strong tone. Mercury was in the front row along with the giant, Vincenzo. The former wept silently, as the latter put his left arm over his shoulders. He didn't say a word, but Vincenzo comforted him as much as he could. A few hours later, Mercury was found sitting on a cliff, contemplating all that had happened over the past 24 hours. "How did it come to this?" he wondered. "One minute, I'm partying with me mate and makin' the isle smile; next thing I know, I nearly get killed by a Marine Captain in debt, and lose that same bloody mate!" That last part he said out loud, though he was so lost in thought, he hardly knew it. "He was a friend to all of us." said a familiar, sultry voice. It was Freyja, flying down to try to comfort the distraught musician. She wrapped one of her blue wings over him like an arm, and side-hugged him. "I remember," she recalled, "When we weren't patrolling, me and my daughters would play alongside you during the end-of-the-year party." Mercury chuckled at this, remembering all the good times. "Yeah, those were great times, weren't they?" Just then, a booming voice was heard from behind. "I may not have been here long," it said. "But I could tell of your brotherly bond with him." It was Vincenzo, who also felt compelled to try and comfort Mercury after what happened. "Is that right? Is that why you spared our lives?" asked Mercury. "No, I just got tired of listening to the bastard." Vincenzo admitted. "He was a pain in the ass to everyone in the Marine Corps. The only reason he was kept around was because of his temper and reputation. It's the same reason they let Morgan run rampant during the Pirate Era." "You know, for a giant that doesn't talk much, you're talking a lot now ''of all times." Freyja pointed out. "Didn't have much to say." said Vincenzo. "Besides, I normally do not talk much unless it's important." "So, if there's exposition to dump?" asked Mercury. "Pretty much." replied Vincenzo. "Also, I'm not really a giant." "Really? You seem pretty giant to us." said Freyja. "I'm only part giant; my dad's the giant side." Vincenzo explained. Mercury went back into a pondering state for a long while after, and stayed that way until the next morning. A party was being thrown in honor of both the fallen in the battle, and the victory over Black. Vincenzo was speaking (however shortly) about what this means for Orlean Village. "Wait, doesn't this make us fugitives since we beat a Marine army?" asked some of the locals. Vincenzo simply replied, "The Marines involved here only did what they did because they were bribed by Black. I'll make them turn a blind eye just this once before I leave." "You're leaving?" asked Sigrún. "Yep; I beat Black, so they'll probably sooner come after me instead of you, it's better I go." Vincenzo replied. Mercury, meanwhile, was walking towards the party preparation when he overheard this. He rushed to Vincenzo. "Wait!" he shouted. "Before you go, I gotta ask you something, mate." "Sure, what is it?" asked Vincenzo. "Well, I've been thinking for a while now and...if this sort of injustice is happening across the world, something's gotta be done!" Mercury said. "So, I have an announcement to make." He stood up on a wooden platform and cleared his throat. "As of today, I will be leaving myself, to right the wrongs these corrupt officials are making in this day and age." he declared. "But Mercury," called one of the villagers. "The last time relative peace was in this world was when the Pirate King was crowned years ago." "I thought of that," said Mercury. "And I have decided to become the King myself, and use the power of the One Piece to restore order." To say the least, everyone was shocked by the proposal. "But, that's impossible!" claimed one villager. "No one, not even the World Government's been able to find it in over 50 years!" cried out another. "True, but this is our only chance to gain peace. There's a balance of pirates and Marines that needs to be maintained, and if the Marines won't let that happen, then I will bring that balance myself!" Mercury went on. "That's all well and good," said Vincenzo. "But what does that have to do with me?" "Glad you asked, mate. See, I can't go on this bleedin' journey meself; it'd be doomed for disaster. And the way I see it, you don't like how the Marines function these days, right? So, let's join together and fix them; and the rest of the world with it!" Mercury proposed. Vincenzo thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. The crowd was shocked, but wished Mercury the best of luck. A short while later, they packed up an old boat near the dock. "It belonged to my father," explained Mercury. "I thought it'd be appropriate til we can afford a better vessel. Now what to call ourselves...?" "How about the Goodman Pirates?" suggested Vincenzo. Mercury thought for a moment and said, "Sure, that'll work." But as they were about to head to see, a high-pitched voice was heard flying towards them. "'Hold it!'''" it shouted. It was a horn-armored Brünnhilde, flying down onto the deck of the aging ship. "I'm coming with you!" she said. A confused Mercury asked, "Lovey, not that we don't appreciate the help, but aren't the Valkyries mainly protectors of Orlean Village?" "Yes, but I spoke with my sisters and mother; they want me to come with you." she explained. "I wasn't strong enough to help the village, and I feel guilty for Pallas' death. The least I can do is try to protect you and the giant from meeting the same fate." "Eh, it's alright with me." Vincenzo grunted. "It's settled, then;" decided Mercury. "Together, we form the Goodman Pirates! Look out, world! The One Piece ''will ''be our gateway to order!" And so our heroes sail off. To where? You'll have to find out in the next arc! XP To Be Continued... Category:One Piece: Peace of Mind Category:Orlean Village Arc Category:Mercury Goodman Category:Vincenzo Baradelli Category:The Oldie Category:Valkyrie Brünnhilde Category:The Plot Finally Moves Forward! Category:Tuning Up Saga